dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei
| team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Grand Kai (Teacher) | address =Haven City | marital status = Alive | education = | family = Grand Kai (Adoptive father) | status = Alive | weapons = | ultimate attack =Final Buster | signature attack =Masenko }} Hiei (飛影, "Flying Shadow"), born Taro (タロ, Taro), is a young currently living on Earth, having been adopted and raised by the now dead Grand Kai on the distant moon of Haven. Haven served as a home to a number of , and other survivors from other races that have been brought to the verge of extinction in the rest of the Universe and even a few Saiyans, Namekians and . When Haven came under attack from Shiva's Death Squad, Hiei was among the fighters who helped defend the city, along side his adopted father, the Grand Kai. When the Grand Kai was killed while fighting by the leader of the Death Squad, Dee, Hiei lost his cool and transformed into a and not only defeated the alien but killed the entire Death Squad as well. But by then much of Haven was in ruins and many had died in the fight. The survivors fled to Earth, where they built a hidden city in memory of their lost home, naming it Haven City. Hiei now acts as the protector of Haven City, having vowed to protect the survivors of Haven and not letting anything happen to his "father's" legacy. At the same time he is trying to learn to control his Super Siayan powers, scared of the killing frenzy that overcomes him whenever he transforms into the golden haired warrior. Overview Appearance Hiei is a young man with fair skin, black eyes and spiky black hair that stnads on end. He is tall and lean, though well muscled. He keeps his hair short and flat at the back and slightly spiky at the front. When he powers up his hair tends to firmly stand upwards on end in a spiky formation all over with one free hanging lock of hair falling down at the center of his forehead. After arriving on Earth he was initially mostly seen in a variation of the originally created by a Truffle scientist specially for him. It consists of a blue jumpsuit worn under the armor, the jumpsuit covering his whole body from the neck down. The armor is mostly white in color with numerous sections in yellow, mainly the part covering his chest and shoulders. Two little straps made of the same yellow material cover his shoulder. He also wears White gloves and boots, which have yellow colors tips, above the jumpsuit. Recently he has started wearing a gi similar to that worn by many warriors on earth. Derived from the design of the gi worn by students at the , it is similar in all aspects but for the turtle kanji, which is absent from his gi. It consists of a dark blue undershirt worn below an orange tank-top, with baggy pants in the same orange color along with blue colored boots and a blue belt around his waist. As part of his training he makes use of special weighted training gear, consisting of immensely heavy wrist bands and ankle weights which help suppress his power. While going about his day to day activities, which include attending his university classes, he is normally seen wearing a pair of jeans with a simple tee-shirt, or a pair of formal trousers with a plain shirt above it. Personality Biography Haven Hiei's parents were one couple in the hundred or so Saiyans who lived on the sanctuary moon of Haven, under the protection of the Grand Kai. His father was not a great fighter, on Planet Vageta he would have at best been a low-class warrior. Hiei was barely a few days old when Haven was discovered by scouts for the Death Squad. With the Grand Kai away tending to other duties, his parents and some of the other Saiyans were the best fighters left on Haven and took the fight to the scout to prevent him from sending word back to his superiors about what he had found. Even though his mother had still to recover from childbirth, she would not let her comrades fight while she stayed behind. His mother died within the first few seconds of the fight, while his father was badly injured and without the Grand Kai's healing died within hours. When the Grand Kai finally returned to Haven he did what he could for the injured, but he did not know what to do with the now orphaned child, ultimately deciding to honor his parents' memory by raising the child as his own. Not knowing that the boy had already been named Taro by his mother, he gave the boy the name Hiei. Hiei was raised on Haven as much as . He slowly grew into a lively, fun loving child, but one who was far stronger than an average child of his age. By age five he had already started learning how to channel his ki and by six he was already flying. When Hiei started showing talent for the martial-arts, the Grand Kai started training the boy. An incident of note occured when he was eight years old. He had accompanied the Grand Kai to a dying planet in the South Galaxy, to help evacuate the populace and relocate them to Haven. But that night he witnessed a full moon, something that he had never seen before, having lived all his life on a moon, and transformed into a and nearly killed all the people he had come to help. The Grand Kai had to cut his tail off to bring is rampage to a stop, as the young boy had simply no chace of controlling himself. By age eleven he was almost a match for the most skilled instructors that the Grand Kai was able to find and could even hold his own against the Grand Kai. The End of Childhood But all was not good for the young Saiyan and his guardian, as absence of the Death Squad scout who had been killed by Hiei's parents had not been ignored by the Death Squad and after so many years they were back. This time they came in strength, to conquer and subjugate the inhabitants of Haven. So swift was their attack that thousands were dead before Haven could even out up any kind of defense. When Hiei and the Grand Kai entered the fray and Haven's other warriors began responding to their call, things started to turn sour for the Death Squad pretty quickly as one after another their fighters began going down. But this was but the first wave and the real fighters had been held back so far. The leader of the group, Dee, and her strongest fighters then joined the fight and now it was the Haven defenders who began falling. The Grand Kai himself engaged Dee in battle, hoping to defeat the leader to demoralize the troops and end the fight as quickly as possible. He soon gained the upper hand against the alien, but she had a trick up her pocket that he had not anticipated, a deadly virus that would destroy all life on Haven. Just when it seemed she was defeated, Dee released the capsule containing the virus towards the surface of the moon. With the lives of everyone on the moon on the line, the Grand Kai sacrificed himself and absorbing the exploding capsule used his technique to get it away from the moon. Within seconds of his teleporting away with the capsule, Hiei felt his ki vanish and realized that his mentor and guardian was dead. Blinded by his anger he charged headlong at Dee, though she was easily able to overpower him and began toying with him. In order to torture the young Saiyan even further, the alien began killing the surviving Haven defenders, brutally murdering them right in front of his eyes. Having so far maintained control of himself over the Grand Kai's death, Hiei's finally lost it and all the anger, loss and pain that he was feeling drove drove him over the edge as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. With this newfound power, he easily finished off Dee and all her cronies, killing then with a ruthlessness and brutality that was completely unlike him. Birth on Tazba Growing Up Pain and Ascendance Training Power Techniques and Special Abilities *' ': The ability to fly with the use of . *' ': A basic created by concentrating and releasing one's ki. *'Limit Release': A technique created by Hiei after facing the technique, Limit Release enables Hiei to greatly increase his strength for a short period of time. Unlike the Kaio-ken, which actually multiplies the user's ki for a heart-beat, the Limit Release works by actually releasing and consciously storing the user's ki within their very skin and releasing it at the time of combat to augment their strength at the time. Upon using Limit Release Hiei's strength, speed, and overall fighting ability greatly increases. His aura turns a pure white in color and his hair stands on ends, pointing straight up. Unlike the Kaio-ken, this technique does not have levels as it simply releases stored energy at the time of need. The level to which he can increase his strength is dependent on the time for which he has been storing his ki, the longer the time for which he stores, the greater his strength while using this technique. The technique is even more potent when used in the Super-Saiyan form, as his energy out put in this form is significantly greater than in his base form. But at the same time he uses up the energy at a faster rate and as such he can use Limit Release for a shorter period of time as a Super-Saiyan. *' ': Hiei has shown a high level of comfort and proficiency with using this technique. An exceedingly powerful ki blast, it is far superior to most of the techniques used by Hiei, with its great destructive power and speed quickly making it one of Hiei's favorite techniques. *' ': Learned after arriving on Earth, Hiei is now capable of sensing the location, life force, and power level of anyone, just by focusing on their signature. *'Final Buster': Hiei's ultimate attack, this is the technique that he used to defeat the Dee. Having only used this technique while in Super Saiyan form, he is still unsure if he can control the attack while in his base form. Releasing his ki to surround himself in it, he concentrates it all into a sphere the size of his body. The highly concentrated nature of the energy causes the air around him to undergo dielectric breakdown and sparks can be seen all around the sphere. He then releases the highly concentrated mass of energy at his target in the form of a yellow beam. The attack is powerful enough to bring Thorn to his knees and admit defeat, even though Hiei later revealed he could have made the attack marginally stronger by putting all of his ki behind it. *'Black Rain': A powerful attack that targets multiple enemies at once or a single enemy from multiple directions, this technique involves the creation of a ki barrier in front of him from which he shoots thin but very sharp streams of energy that can penetrate the toughest of defenses by concentrating his energy over very small areas and applying exceptional amounts of pressure on the point of contact. *' ': Hiei surrounds himself in an aura of ki to to shield himself from oncoming attacks. He compresses his ki to such a level that it can stop attacks which would normally do serious damage to him. The shield is very durable, capable of taking a full power Kamehameha from Thorn without denting. *' ': Hiei was taught the basics of using a Spirit Bomb by Grand Kai, though he has yet to master the technique. While he can gather some energy from the chosen life forms, he is still to perfect the process and what he can do also takes even more time that it actually should. The cause of these holes in his technique are the simple facts that the Grand Kai demonstrated the technique in front of him only once and he has been forced to attempt to recreate the technique from that one observation and what the Grand Kai told him about it. But he has found a use for the amount that he has figured out. How much ever energy he can absorb he can use to power his Limit Release, greatly increasing the potency of the state and the duration for which he can keep it active. Transformation : Gallery Alt_clothing.jpg Behind the scenes *Hiei's birth name Taro is the Japanese name for tubers of several plants. This name was chosen to continue the naming convention for Saiyans in the original series wherein most Saiyan names were puns on vegetables. *The art for Hiei's appearance is from the canon character . *All credit for any art used goes to the original artists. Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans